bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
War Train/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, sześćdziesiątym siódmym odcinku programu najgorsze gry wszechczasów. Dzisiaj na tapecie będzie okropna produkcja, która miała w nazwie war, została stworzona przez incagold i także została wydana w pamiętnym roku dwu tysięcznym drugim, gdzie panowała fala kaszan wszelkiej maści. Czym dzisiejszy tytuł może konkurować z takimi hitami jak na przykład war solidier? Zaraz się przekonacie. Tak więc zapnijcie pasy, i przygotujcie torby na wymioty, bo oto kolejny odcinek. Zapraszam do oglądania! Jak już wspomniałem gra war train: normandia 1944 została spłodzona przez nic innego jak studio incagold, a dokładniej rzecz mówiąc, asajlum games, czyli wewnętrzne studio utworzone z ludzi z właśnie incagoldu. I właściwie nie mam pojęcia po co ta odrębność, skoro obydwa te studia tworzyła krapy i tylko krapy. Ale nieważne, tytuł wydany został także przez incagold w roku 2002, a dystrybucją w naszym kraju zajęło się Lemon interactive, które swoją drogą niewiele później zmarło śmiercią naturalną. I właśnie przez co znalezienie polskiej czy chociażby angielskiej wersji graniczy z cudem. Na moje nieszczęście znalazłem wersję rosyjską tego krapa. Po prostu kurwa miód malina! Tak więc sprawdźmy jak epickich rozmiarów jest to syf. Tradycyjnie, swój wywód rozpocznę od omówienia głównego meni. Do okropnie wykonanych obrazków związanymi " pobieżnie z drugą wojną przygrywa dramatyczna muzyka z niepokojącymi bębnami na czele. I w moim mniemaniu soundtrack pasuje tu jak pięść do nosa. Raczej do gry, która udaje wojenną nie pasuje zapętlony krótki kawałek wyjęty jakby z horroru. Zresztą, posłuchajcie. Gdyby tylko to w tym meni szwankowało. Oprócz kastracji naszych uszu i oczu dostajemy także biedę w samych ustawieniach. Mimo, że war train został wydany w tym samym czasie co łor tren, to nie oferuje nam zmiany rozdzielczości czy nawet jakości tekstur, obiektów czy cieni. Zamiast tego dostajemy, zmniejszenie ilości obiektów, włączenie bądź wyłączenie dymu lokomotywy, dostosowanie pole widzenia czy, możliwość włączenia bądź wyłączenia krwi? Serio? Po co dajecie opcję krwi w produkcji takiej jak ta? Czyżby nasz uber pojazd krwawił po przyjęciu na siebie pocisków? Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Ale dobra, czas sprawdzić z czym mamy do czynienia tym razem. * demonstracja początku etapu* I tak, to jest właśnie war trains. Rozgrywka polega na tym, by, strzelać do wszystkiego co się rusza, lub i zabiera nam zdrów, eee to znaczy pancerz naszego zajebistego pociągu z tytanu. Owszem, raz na jakiś czas będziemy dokładać węgla by przyspieszyć naszą machinę bądź manipulować temperaturą, by nasz pojazd się nie przegrzał, ale zdarza się to rzadko i wymaga jedynie nakurwiania myszką po odpowiednich przyrządach. Gdy wjedziemy w pole przy stacji, co zajmuje gdzieś 7, 9 minut maks, kończy się etap. Powtórzyć to pięć razy i, gratuluje, ukończyliście całe war train. I to w zasadzie tyle, czego się spodziewaliście? Incagold po raz kolejny pokazuje, że ma wyjebane na to jak gra się prezentuje. Na serio, chyba twórcy bardziej wysilają się nad zrobieniem jebanego gówna w kiblu niż nad swymi produkcjami. Wydawać się mogło, że przejście tej gry zajmie nie więcej niż godzinę. Jednak twórcy wpadli na pomysł, by drastycznie wnieść poziom trudności najbardziej tanim sposobem jak tylko możliwe. Beznadziejny celownik, który zasłania to w co chcemy trafić, losowa ilość naboi do anihilacji danej jednostki, ciągłe braki amunicji, podwyższanie temperatury w wehikule w najmniej odpowiednich momentach, ustawianie niezliczonej ilości przeszkód, brak zapisu po przejściu danego levela czy absolutnie zrobienie w chuja gracza poprzez brak resetu obrażeń czy amunicji naszego walecznego pociągu to tylko nieliczne przykłady, na sztuczne podwyższenie poziomu trudności. Brakowało jeszcze, by jebany gruchot samoistnie eksplodował. *pokazanie absurdalnej sytuacji* Pozostawię to bez komentarza. I tak, to jedna z tych gier w której ustawiony poziom trudności zmienia tylko i wyłącznie ilości naboi. Tym razem łatwy liczy każdy nabój w liczniku jako dwa, normalny jako trzy, a trudny cztery. Brawo, incagold. Brakowało tylko byście jebnęli pawia do pudełka. Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem ten chłam zawiera tylko pięć etapów. Jak na grę nawet za 20 złotych to troszeczkę za dużo. I nie liczcie na jakąkolwiek różnorodność. Chyba, że zaliczymy do takowych zmianę pory dnia i dodanie jakichś przeszkód, które trzeba zniszczyć. I nawet nie żartuje, przez całe pięć etapów jedziemy tym samym wyrzyganym pociągiem i rozpierdalamy te same wieże, bunkry, czołgi i, czymkolwiek to kurwa jest. Jednak gdy pierwszy raz pokonamy jakąś planszę, otrzymamy krótką sekwencję trzyminutową, której, z jakiegoś powodu, nie można powtórzyć. Zresztą, sami zobaczcie z jakim kunsztem mamy do czynienia. *demonstracja etapu i odgłos what the fuck* Kolejną rzeczą doprowadzającą mnie do białej gorączki jest fizyka i wszystko co jest z nią związane. Próba trafienia jakiejkolwiek jednostki jest tak znikoma, że bardziej skuteczne byłoby rzucanie kamieniami w latające f-16. Jednak zrównanie z ziemią wież, które stoją kilometry dalej to pestka dla naszego turbo dymo pociągu. Zaskakująca jest również wytrzymałość naszego pojazdu. Gdy po kolejnej odebranej rakiecie nasza maszyna zacznie się palić, nie należy panikować gdyż po chwili, płomień gaśnie nie zostawiając po sobie nic. Szkoda, że takiej technologii nie użyto podczas drugiej wojny światowej. Czas przejść do oprawy audiowizualnej, która jest całkowicie do dupy. Tekstury są naprawdę niskiej rozdzielczości i wyglądają jak wnętrze kuwety zmieszane ze stolcem, a modele są tak kanciaste, że wyglądają jakby były stworzone z kartonów, a efekty specjalne przekraczają wszystkie granice dobrego smaku, wyglądają jakby ktoś dosłownie zrobił poklatkowo w paincie. Strona dźwiękowa produktu także nie zachwyca. Brak muzyki, oczywiście oprócz tego niesamowitego motywu muzycznego w meni, oraz efekty dźwiękową sprawiają ostre wymioty z uszu. Reansumując, War train to chłam jakich mało. Nieludzko mała liczba etapów, toporne zwiększanie poziomu trudności, frustrujący system strzelania, zatrważająca ilość błędów i niedoróbek, okropna grafika i muzyka oraz kipiąca litrami z tej produkcji nuda, sprawiają, że każda spędzona minuta z tym tytułem zostaje spuszczona niczym woda w kiblu. Serio, ta gra jest tak nudna, że patrzenie na rosnącą trawę jest bardziej ekscytujące od tego gówna. Wolałbym być usmażony po kolana w lawie niż grać w ten szmelc. Trzymajcie się od tej gry z daleka. Dzięki bogu, że na dosa została wydana inna produkcja o tej samej tematyce, która nie ssała tak bardzo jak dzisiejszy twór. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 6) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2012) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS)